The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords: The Novelization
by SukiMikora
Summary: Herein lies the novelized version of the famed Four Swords manga, rewritten in detailed, story-like format. In these works contains an exact copy of the Four Swords manga story, but with an all-new format. This story copies the manga exactly, word-for-word, page for page. An exact novel copy. Read, if you wish. Please R&R.. I suck at summaries.
1. The Four Links

**LEGEND OF ZELDA  
Four Swords  
**The Novelization

* * *

Chapter 1  
The Four Links

* * *

Sounds of crashing, bottles breaking, and screams echoed throughout the tavern. A band of young men swung at people, cornering the tavern's visitors.

"Help!" one woman yelled. "It's Jango's gang!"

"We're gonna take this whole town!" one man yelled. "Stuff all the good stuff in the bags!"

One man grabbed hold of a young girl, smirking. "I guess I'll take you with us!" he growled.

Just at that momemt, a young boy clothed in green, with blond hair and blue eyes, and an oddly shaped hat thing, crashed in through the window. The boy kicked at the man's face, causing him to let go of the girl. The young boy stood in front of the girl, snarling at the man.

"Escape behind me!" he called to the girl, before turning back to the man.

"Damn this boy!" one man snarled. Other men surrounded the green-garbed boy, swords raised. The boy took up a battle stance, eyeing them all, as if in challenge.

He then leaped at all the men, swinging his sword, slashing them all in nearly one spinning slash. The men fell, but the one that had captured the girl spoke.

"You're that 'left-handed hero' Link...!" he exclaimed. "This little kid...?"

At that moment, more men burst in, some on horses, most clad in Hylian knight armor.

"We are Hyrule's noble knights!" one man yelled. "Where's the gang?"

One girl stood. "You're too late. It's already over."

"What?!" the man in the lead exclaimed. "It must be him again..."

Link turned to leave, slowly, creeping away.

"Hold it right there, Link!" the man said, pointing at Link. Link slowly turned to look at them.

"How many times must I tell you?!" the lead man growled. "You are a member of the guardians. Stop trying to act on your own! There are other members on the team!"

Link turnmed to face him completely. "If I wait for the orders, things will only get worse," he said blankly. "Besides. I'm happier on my own."

He then turned to walk away, waving his hand in the 'See ya' motion.

_I don't need any allies, _Link thought. _Things that happen in Hyrule... can be handled on my own._

* * *

The man that had led the knights slowly walked up a red carpet to a throne, with a girl sitting on it.

"Goodness... he's nothing but trouble, your majesty..." the man growled. "Shall I say, his thoughts are strong and his courage makes him do as he pleases. He doesn't listen to a word that I, his own father, say."

"The only person whom he ever listens to is you, his old time friend," the man continued. "Will you please talk to him, Princess Zelda?!"

The girl, a young one of about Link's age, around 13, stared gently at the man. "Captain, there is no need to worry. Link is your son. He is very much like you," she said softly. "One day, when he grows up, he will become a great and successful knight."

The man kneeled, one hand balled against his chest. "I-I appreciate your kind words," he said quietly. "Please, excuse me, Princess."

The man then turned and left. At that moment, Link's head poked out from behind Zelda's throne.

"Did he leave yet?" he asked. "He's been lecturing me a lot lately about the samn thing over and over again, when I have done nothing wrong."

"Link, you must consider your father's words," Zelda scolded. "He worries a lot about you, and he works so hard that I feel sorry for him."

Link sweatdropped, and his eyes blanked. "Sure..." he said nonchalantly. He then pulled a few flowers out from his pocket.

"Anyway, here," he said, holding them out to Zelda. "I got these from town yesterday."

"Oh, thank you," Zelda chirped. "So, the time for these flowers to bloom has come."

"We played together so often when we were little," Link mused. "But these days, you've been so busy, you don't even have time to go outside."

"No..." Zelda said softly. "Since you always bring me flowers... I can see Hyrule from afar.."

Suddenly, another voice rang through the room. "Preparations have been completed, Princess Zelda," said a woman's voice. Zelda and Link turned to see six women staring gently at them.

"Well done, six priestesses," Zelda chirped.

"Please, to the sacred place," one of the woman said, turning to lead them away.

"Link, we are now going to check on the Four Sword's seal," Zelda explained to Link. Link's eyes widened.

"The seal?!" he exclaimed. "Why that all of a sudden?"

Zelda grabbed her friend's arm and led him after the six women, until they came to a large courtyard-like room.

The six women surrounded a circle in the center, and Zelda's eyes went blank.

"My heart senses darkness, and has seen it..." she murmured. "Dark clouds are approaching Hyrule.. Something terrible is coming.."

She then stared right into Link's face. "Like the sorcerer."

Link's eyes widened, and he took a step back.

"The sorcerer?! Impossible! The legendary sorcerer was supposed to be sealed years ago!" he exclaimed in shock.

* * *

_Vaati, the horrible sorcerer, kidnapped beautiful girls, one after another, and covered Hyrule in an uneasy darkness... In the middle of the chaos, a heroic traveller appeared. When he drew his blade, his body separated into four.. Combining their pwers, they defeated Vaati, sealing him in the sword. The sword was named the Four Sword... and was hidden deep within a temple in Hyrule. _

Link remembered the legend clearly. The young boy had known this since he was a baby, and always remembered.

"There may be something happening in the temple.. We can't allow Vaati to revive!" Zelda exclaimed. The circle in the middle of the room suddenly began glowing.

_So... I guess Vaati is still alive... _Link thought, clutching his sword. _I you're gonna come, then come... I'll cut you as soon as you come out!"_

Suddenly, the women's eyes widened, and they suddenly began to disappear. They were gone in a flash of light.

"The priestesses.." Zelda exclaimed, "Disappeared?!"

Link clutched his sword tighter, backing away, as a dark smoke rose from the ground. It began to form a shape.. almost a person. Link's eyes widened, as he realized that he was looking at.. himself. It was a shadow of him.

"Who... who are you?!" the green-clad boy exclaimed, stepping back. The shadow smirked, taking a step forward.

"Me? I'm..." he growled, the smirk still plastered to his face. "Link the hero!"

"What?!" Link exclaimed, eyes wide. He suddenly sprang at the shadow, slashing with his sword. "Damn illusion!"

But, his sword passed right through the shadow Link without causing any damage.

"I-it didn't work!" Link nearly shrieked. Shadow Link suddenly appeared in front of Link's face, but as Link rushed at him, they both ended up running past eachother, with the Shadow still bearing that smirk.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed, fear tinting her voice. Link looked up to see that Shadow Link had grabbed his friend, and was carrying her away.

"Zelda!" Link roared, charging after them. They soon started to disappear in a whirlwind of darkness, and Link was sucked in. He suddenly felt himslef slam into the ground, and looked up to see a sword in front of his face.

"This is..." he gasped. "The sacred shrine of the Four Sword.."

He suddenly leaped up.

"Zelda!" he called. "Princess Zelda!"

He balled his hands into fists, snarling. "Where's that dark guy?!"

He sighed, despair crashing over him. "Zelda's been kidnapped.." he said quietly. "Something bad really is happening to Hyrule... How am I goisupposed to rescue Zelda?!"

His gaze suddenly slid over to the sword. _The sword... _he thought. _The sword that defeated Vaati... _He rushed forward, gripping the sword's hilt. _Don't do it! _he told himself. _If you do the seal will be broken! But... there's no other choice..._

He suddenly pulled the sword from its pedestal, raising it skyward.

"Four Sword, lend me your power!" he yelled. He suddenly saw a flash, until he saw that beside him were... three copies of himself. One wore red, one blue, and one violet.

"Th-this is..." the original Link, green Link, gasped.

"That legend..." the blue Link growled.

"The one that pulls the Four Sword, his body shall be four?" the red Link questioned.

"So it was true!" the violet Link exclaimed.

Red Link sweatdropped, pulling one hand behind his head.

"But, it's a little wierd, seeing four of the same face," he said sheepishly.

"Our clothes are different colors," Blue Link pointed out.

"We should feel a lot stronger now that there are four of us!" Green link said enthusiastically. "Let's combine our strengths and rescue Zelda!"

"Yeah!" the others agreed, all drawing their swords. At that moment, a lrage creature, made of rock, sprouted from the ground, swinging at the four Links.

"I have come outside!" it roared. "It has been hundreds of years!"

"T-that's the sorcerer?!" Green Link yelped, stepping back.

"The seal's broken!" Blue Link growled.

"Well, it's too bad you came out," Violet Link hissed. "We'll make you go back where you came from!"

All of the Links sprang at the creature, slashing their swords at him. But, each time they wounded it, it regenerated.

"If we cut him in only one place, he'll regenerate!" Green Link called. "Let's try cutting him from four different areas at once!"

"All right!" the others called back, before each springing at the monster. However, a lot of them intended to attack the same area, and ended up crashing into eachother.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Blue Link snapped at Green Link.

"I was trying to cut his right hand!" Green Link snapped back. At that moment, the monster began rising higher, roaring loudly.

"Why are we so disorganized?!" Green Link growled. "This guy's not even human! We have to work together!"

Red Link took a step back from the creature.

"So, just how do we work together?" he asked. "I've never done any teamwork before!"

Blue Link suddenly stood, pointing at himself. "I'm more than enough for this guy!"

"No need for comrades," Violet Link said blankly. Green Link's eye twitched. _Am I really this disagreeable? _He thought to himself. _No.. it really is me... All this has done is create four selfish versions of me... Ah, damn, if I had seriously listened to what Dad was saying, this wouldn't have happened..._

The Links suddenly yelped as rocks began flying everywhere, and they felt themselves being pulled.

"He's... He's going to suck us up!" Violet Link howled. Suddenly, Green Link remembered something. _That's right... Princess Zelda... We have to save her.. We can't let him beat us!_

All of the Links suddenly sprang at the monster again, slashing wildly with their swords. When they fell back, they all stood in a circle, holding their swords up.

"Now!" they chorused. They all ran sideways, creating a spinning circle of Links, and they held their swords out to slash the monster. At that moment, the rock creature disappeared with a gust of wind.

"That's Vaati?!" Green exclaimed. "He's the evil sorcerer of Wind... We don't know if that's his true form..."

Suddenly, in a flash of black smoke, Shadow Link appeared once again, a cruel smirk plastered on his face.

"Vaati has revived," he sneered. "Thanks, Four Heroes!"

The shadow being grinned, a cruel, evil grin. "Now it's my turn to bury you guys," he snarled. "I'll lead you four to your ruin!"

* * *

Derp. Yay. Derpy first chapter done... XDDDD Hope ya liked. Derp.


	2. Hyrule Castle Falls

Chapter 2  
Hyrule Castle Falls

* * *

"The sorceror Vaati's seal is broken!" Green Link exclaimed, running towards Hyrule Catsle, followed by his blue, red, and violet counterparts.

"If this is according to legend, then his aim must be to take over Hyrule!" he continued. "Let's return to the Castle immediately!"

His other selves nodded briskly, and they sped up.

* * *

Meanwhile, dragons and monsters swarmed around the castle. Shadow Link stood on the back of a dragon, yelling out orders.

"Those go, who live in darkness," he commanded. "Crush Hyrule Castle! The time has come where I become the main character!" (Fourth Wall much?)

All of the monsters slammed into the walls, crashing into the old stone and causing it to break. Dragons blew hot, burning fire at the soldiers. Amidst all the chaos, Link's father stood.

"So the seal has broken.." he growled. "Don't let the monsters lay a finger on the castle!"

He slashed his sword at a nearby dragon, before rushing to the throne room, only to find Zelda gone.

"Princess Zelda?!" he called. "Zelda, are you alright?!"

Suddenly, something caight his eye. He turned his head, and his eyes widened as he saw the limp form of his son. "Link!" He rushed over, grabbing the boy in his arms.

"What has happened to you..." he whimpered desperately. "You tried fighting on your own again... The fool!"

He brought his face to his 'dead' son's shirt, tears staining the bloodstained tunic.

"Oh Lord... please, save my son's life," he cried. "Do it in return for my own life...!"

Suddenly, Link began to darken, and his lips curled into a cruel smirk.

"Hm..." he growled. "You are a good father..."

His smirk grew wider, as his hair and clothes went black. His skin plaed, and his cruel smirk chilled Link's father to the bones.

"Your pitiful words make me cry," he sneered. He then lunged at Link's father, sending shadows into his chest. The man screamed in agony and shock. His body soon dissipated, leaving nothing but his armor behind. Shadow Link stood over the armor, still with that cruel smirk plastered to his face.

"Heheh..." he chuckled, grinning. "Let me introduce you to the darkness..."

* * *

Now, nearing the ruined castle, were the four Links, pounding against the ground as they struggled to reach the castle in time. They came to a bunch of rocky terrain, and by now they were worn out.

"How much farther 'till the castle?" Violet Link questioned. Green Link stopped running, panting.

"If we follow this trail, we should be able to see it," he panted. "Say, let's rest for a bit."

"Wait! Before that, let's choose!" Red Link chirped.

"Choose what?" Blue Link growled, quirking an eyebrow.

"Names, you know, names!" Red Link replied, grinning widely. "It's wierd for all of us to be named Link, so let's choose nicknames!"

Everyone just eyetwitched at this suggestion. Red Link looked at Blue Link and pointed to himself.

"I'm wearing red, so I'll be Red!" he chirped excitedly. "And you'd be Blue!"

"What?!" Blue growled, eyes blanked. Red then turned to Violet Link.

"Violet," he said, "You can be Vio!"

"Too simple..." Vio muttered under his breath. Red finally turned to Green Link.

"And finally, Green!" he said happily. "What do you think?"

"Hm, feels wierd, but I guess it can't be helped," Green replied sheepishly.

Blue suddenly scowled at Red.

"Hey, don't just be changing people's names!" he snapped. "I don't wanna be called anything but 'Link!'"

"Isn't it a wonderful idea?" Red mused. "I could be a genius!"

Blue scowled even more. "More like an idiot!" he hissed. "Just so you know, I'm not interested in cooperating with y'all!"

Red raised one finger. "Uh..." he was then cut off by Vio.

"Well, that's a relief," he mocked. "Having a brainless with us is just more trouble."

Blue suddenly rushed over and grabbed Vio by his shirt collar, snarling menacingly.

"What did you say, talkin' crap?!" he snarled. Vio just stared blankly at him.

"Quit it, guys!" Green cut in. "All four of us are the same person! What are you gonna do, fighting with yourselves like that?"

Blue then stuck his finger in Red's face. "This guy!" he snarled angrily. "It makes me sick thinking this guy is a part of me!"

"If, if you're talking main character," the blue-clad boy continued, "I'm the main character, here! I'm Link!" (Once again. Fourth Wall much?)

"He called my nicknames boring," Red whined, almost crying. Green rolled his eyes.

"Then I, the one who was originally wearing green, am the main character!" he exclaimed, pointing to himself. Blue suddenly looked down at his shirt, and his eye twitched as he realized it was blue. He suddenly rushed at Green, sword drawn. Green blocked with his own sword, still in its sheathe.

"Trying to be all that just because you're Green!" Blue roared. "Not fair! Draw your sword! The winner is the main character!"

"Don't draw before saying that!" Green snapped.

"I wonder why our personalities are so different, when we're originally the same person?" Red pondered. Everyone stared at him. Vio then spoke up.

"Our personalities split into four, while our strength remains within us individually," he pointed out. He then set his hand on Red's head. "Red would be optimistic."

"I see!" Red chirped, grinning widely.

"Green is aggressive," Vio continued. "Blue is short-tempered and overconfident."

"What?!" Blue growled at that last comment.

"So, Vio's smart, right?" Red piped up. Vio stared blankly at him.

"Think of me as a calm, self-possessed kind of person," he said. The Links suddenly caught sight of a woman with some other people.

"That woman is..." Green gasped. "The castle's cook, Mrs. Marshy!"

"Hey!" Vio called out to her. The Links then began running in her direction.

"Hey, don't go all at the same time, fools!" Vio hissed, but he followed them anyway.

"Hey, Mrs. Marshy! You could lead us to the-" Green was suddenly cut off.

"You monsters!" the woman yelled, a look of horror on her face. "D-don't come any closer! I didn't think you'd chase us this far!"

Red's eyes welled with tears. "I'm shocked by your hurtful words," he sniffed, rubbing one eye. Green's eyes widened.

"Mrs. Marshy,we pulled the Four Sword and got split into four!" he explained. "We're still the same Link on the inside!"

"Until this point..." Vio sighed. Mrs. Marshy stepped back.

"I thought you were a good boy," she whimpered. "But to do such things... you're a devil!"

"What's she talking about?!" Blue growled, eyes wide.

"She could be talking about that dark guy," Vio replied, gritting his teeth. Suddenly, Green snapped. He leaped at Mrs. Marshy, grabbing her by the shirt.

"The castle!" he yelled. "Did something happen to Hyrule Castle?!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Soon, the four Links were standing among the devastation that was once Hyrule Castle.

"Impossible..." Green gasped. "In just one single day..."

"How can this be?!" Blue snarled, pounding his fist on the wall.

"Shhh..." Vio shushed them. "It's too quiet... According to Mrs. Marshy, monsters are supposed to be lurking about.."

Soon, the Links were in pairs on either side of a passageway entrance. Red stood beside Blue, while Vio stood beside Green. Just at that moment, a knight appeared.

"That soldier," Green Link hissed. "Hyrule's guardian leader Artrora! Or is it... a survivor?"

The knight suddenly swung his sword at the Links, who jumped back.

"A monster in disguise?!" Link exclaimed. Suddenly, the four Links were surrounded.

"Hyrule guards," Red whispered. "No.. it can't be..."

"Stop it!" Vio called. "Snap out of it!"

The soldiers suddenly rushed them, slashing with their swords. Green feebly blocked one sword with his sheathed one.

"What's wrong, Green?!" Vio called. "Fight! You'll be killed!"

"What if they're being controlled?!" Green yelped. "Because... they're all friends that we've fought beside! We trained, even ate together..."

At that moment, Blue sprang at him, holding him by his shirt collar.

"They are our enemies now," the blue-clad boy snapped. "Do you wanna die?!"

The four Links suddenly found themselves cornered by the knights.

"Sheesh..." hissed a voice. The Links turned to see Shadow Link walking toward them. "Your 'kindness' disgusts me."

He held up a finger, and a small black fire shone. "Outta my way."

He the blasted the fire at some of the soldiers, killing them in an instant.

"Y-you're that...!" Green yelped, taking a step back.

"You're late," Shadow Link snarled. "I got sick of waiting."

Green stepped forward, anger coming from him in waves. "What did you do with Princess Zelda?!" he growled. "Give us the maidens back!"

"The princess, eh?" Shadow smirked. "She was quite a stubborn one, I had a hard time taking her away."

He then tossed a piece of stone with the triforce engraved into it at them. "Here."

"I would have treated her better if she wouldn't act so violently," Shadow went on. "But soon, she'll be taken over by darkness and join us."

Green stood in a fighting stance. "What in the world are you?!" he snapped. "A monster working for Vaati?"

Shadow smirked. "I told you," he replied. "I was born from the shadows of 'the hero Link.' I'm you from the shadow world."

Green stared at him, dumbfounded. "What?" he exclaimed. "My shadow?!"

"The sorcerer Vaati is recovering, little by little," Shadow hissed. "Sending dark energy to the human world. Then, at that time of his full recovery, the shining dark world will change this world. This will be done with the help of the sacrifice of Princess Zelda, the descendant of Hyrule's royal bloodline!"

Green growled, deep in his throat, taking up a fighting stance. "Like I'm gonna let that happen," he snarled angrily. "I'm gonna break through the darkness with this Four Sword!"

Shadow's eyes blanked, before he immediately burst out laughing, so hard he could barely breathe.

"The Four Sword!" he gasped out between laughing. "Too bad the Four Sword's ability has benn sealed by Vaati's magic! It can't defeat me."

He then stared straight into Green's horror-stricken face. "In other words, it's useless."

Just at that moment, Blue sprang at him, trying to pummel the shadow-being with his fists. "Cut the crap!" he spat. Shadow suddenly unsheathed his sword, knocking Blue away like a nothing more than a fly.

"Blue!" the Links shouted in horror, staring at their fallen comrade. Shadow then pointed his sword at Blue, who groaned in pain from the force of Shadow's attack.

"Got it, fool?" he growled. Green balled his hands into fists, stalking towards Shadow.

"Hold it!" the green-clad boy growled viciously, grinding his teeth. "The people of the castle... what did you do with my father?!"

Shadow suddenly blanked. "Father?" he asked blankly. "Oh... I had them all go the the dark world together."

At this, Green's eyes widened, fury sparking his gaze. "He was a magnificent father," Shadow continued with a sneer. "At the end, he pleaded for mercy. Bowing his head down, depply, sincerely, and said, 'please spare me.'"

Green suddenly held his sword above his head, charging at Shadow. "Why, you!" he snarled furiously. Shadow just calmly stretched himself upwards, and Green's sword passed right through him. Green tried again, but Shadow just floated calmly in midair, arms crossed over his chest.

"I told you, it won't work on me," he stated blankly. Green glared angrily at him, snarling menacingly.

"Not even four idiots can save this world." Shadow smirked. Suddenly, Blue sat up, pointing angrily at him.

"You coward!" he spat. "If you're a shadow, then how about staying behind us like a normal shadow?!"

Shadow suddenly spun around to face him, fury coming off of him in strong waves. He grinded his teeth and balled his hands into fists.

"You said it..." he growled. "You said the phrase that I hate most!"

Dark clouds began forming around him, crackling at his feet. "The thing you call shadows... You shall see the wrath of it's dark power!"

The shadow being then blew a blast of dark energy at the Links, blowing them backward. Green stood, panting, holding his sword tightly.

"Four Sword..." he gasped. "Show us your power... you split us into four like the legend said..."

Shadow loomed over him, hatred shining in his crimson eyes. "Listen," he hissed. "That is only a common sword. You are not needed."

He then rounded on him, staring him straight in the eyes. "I am you!"

Shadow then raised his sword, about to strike, until a blinding light flashed. Shadow stopped, dropping his sword.

"Wh-what?" Green questioned. He had expected Shadow to hit him. He then caught sight of a fairy, right in front of Shadow's face. The dark being's eyes were wide, and he shook in fear. He then began sheilding his face and looked away.

"S-stop that!" he yelped. He then suddenly clutched his wrist. "The maidens... they still have some power, although I've sealed them... Huh... They got lucky this time..."

The fairy moved closer, and Shadow couldn't suppress a whimper. "Light..." he whined. "Light... I am afraid... Damn."

The Links took this opportunity to escape, running down the corrdor and down some spiralling steps, and into a small room, where a woman was trapped in a crystal.

"This place is... the castle's basement?" Red questioned, looking around.

"Heroes, are you alright?" said a woman's voice. They immediately turned to the crystallized woman.

"Ah, the blue maiden?" Green said, edging forward. "So you were trapped here... were you the one who saved us?"

"Link, this is an awful, terrble task," the woman said solemnly. "Hyrule is slowly sinking into darkness, just like in the legend... He who has trapped us, maidens, is the one born from the darkness of a hero, created by an evil sorcerer.. He is 'Shadow Link.'"

"Its powers are so strong that it is hard to believe that the cause is just a shadow. The best I could do in this trapped cell was to send a small ball of light... Next time, their power will probably have grown stronger... And we must do something before that happens."

Red sighed, a look of defeat on his usually optimistic and bright face. "But we couldn't even get close to him," he said solemnly. "I wonder if we really can beat him.."

Blue then lifted his sword. "But first, we gotta break this seal!" he announced. The maiden raised her hand to stop him.

"No, you are still not able to right now. AT the moment, Vaati has the Four Sword cursed, and it has lost its power," she explained. "You must collect Forces for the blade! Do that, and the Four Sword will regain its power, and it can be used against the dark ones."

"Force..." Green said to himself, staring at the sword. "Blue Maiden, where is Zelda now?"

"I do not know," was the woman's reply. "Now that I am trapped, my powers cannot trace her. But, I can still sense her existence from a distance..."

"SO she's alive, that's what important." Blue sniffed.

"Please, wait for us, Blue Maiden!" Green called. "We'll come back and break your seal for sure!"

"Be careful, four heroes," the woman sighed. "East. I feel you must head East where the ocean lay. I sense another maiden in the East."

"Hmm..." Green sighed. Vio looked at him, expression unreadable. "Lost your courage?" he questioned. Green looked up at him.

"How'd you know?" he asked. Vio smiled a little.

"Well, I've gotta at least know my own thoughts," he said blankly. Green then looked up at the sky.

"We were careless, and taken advantage of..." he whispered. "If Shadow Link is our shadow, we'll never succeed until he's defeated."

Vio grinned. "Our chance of winning is about 50%," he said.

"This blade will be stronger once we've collected the forces for it, right?" Red piped up, his optimism returning. "I'm pretty sure we can do it!"

"I won't be satisfied until I've had my revenge for what happened today!" Blue announced.

"Of course!" Green exclaimed. "Alright! Let's do it! Let's go to the East!"

"Yeah!" the others agreed, and they set off.


End file.
